


Join Me

by jammytoast



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Jim, Earth, Fingering, Morning Sex, T'hy'la, Underage (Jim is 17), Vulcan Kisses, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammytoast/pseuds/jammytoast
Summary: Jim and Spock had what some Terran beings would consider a "long-distance relationship." Spock came to Earth from New Vulcan to spend some much needed time with his boyfriend Jim. Their first day was much like a long-extended date with kisses and diners and drive in movies. But Spock also spent the whole trip trying to convince Jim to come back to New Vulcan with him. Jim wasn't sure.





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really fast because I had the idea, so I thought I would go ahead and share it but I will definitely be coming back in later to change stuff as well as add probably like 2,000 words. This is because I want to gloat in the cuteness of what Jim and Spock do for the rest of the month Spock is visiting, and I want want time to do things like address the fact that he is visiting for month. I just feel like it moves kind of fast.  
> Fear not, I will add more words and a sequel.  
> Thank you kindly. (:
> 
> ALSO feel free to alert me of any grammatical errors, inconsistencies, things that sound weird, awkward spacing etc.! In fact, I'd appreciate it!

Jim and Spock had what some Terran beings would consider a "long-distance relationship."   
  
Spock's ship landed at the shipyard in San Francisco at about 12:30 a.m. Earth time and then his plane came into the airport nearest to Riverside at about 3:40 a.m. Earth Time. Jim hadn't told his mom that Spock would be coming so early in favor of getting a night of privacy. He instead took his dangerously old truck and picked him up from their airport himself. It was past four when they finally got Spock up to Jim's bedroom.  
  
The young Vulcan tried to open his mouth, supposedly to catch up with Jim considering they hadn't seen each other in over six months. But Jim shut that down before it could even start. They could worry about formalities later. What he wanted now was his boyfriend to shove his tongue down his throat and maybe suck him off.   
  
Jim grasped both sides of Spock's face and kissed him long and hard. He pushed him back down until the backs on Spock's knees hit the bed. "Ugh, I've missed you so much. Why can't you just go to Starfleet Academy here?" They rolled over so Spock was straddling Jim's waist, suckling gently down his neck.   
  
He moved away for just a moment. "You know that my father will not let me go to the Academy on Earth because they have set up a perfectly viable one on New Vulcan. Arguably better." Jim whined petulantly but Spock's kisses turned him into a gooey mess, mind drawn away from thoughts of Starfleet and _Sarek_. He hummed that warm, happy sound he always made when Spock was loving on him. Spock had patience and self-control like no other, and could seriously lick and suck at Jim's neck for hours. But Jim was still a teenager and it was hard using his hand knowing he had a perfect little Vulcan only a few warps away. Especially when he could convince that little Vulcan to jerk off over video comms. Either way, Jim was tired of fingering himself for a camera.  
  
Spock had Jim lean up a little so he could work Jim's T-Shirt over his head. Once it was off, he smoothed his cool fingers down Jim's chest, making him shiver when an index passed over his nipple. Spock must have felt like that was sufficient, because he yanked Jim's sweats down in one go. "You are not wearing any underwear," Spock observed.  
  
Jim grinned slyly, "why would I wear underwear when I knew I was gonna have you in my bed tonight?"  
  
That was a logical answer enough for Spock, so he proceeded to lick a fat stripe up Jim's rock hard cock. Jim jerked like he'd been electrocuted. One fist grasped at the bedspread and the other stroked Spock's shiny, black hair. Spock put his mouth around the tip, only gently suckling, obviously with the intention to tease Jim. They made eye contact past Jim's hand and then Spock slammed his throat down onto his dick with no warning. Jim took the hand that was in Spock's hair and brought it to his mouth. If his mom or stepdad heard them, he was fucking toast. He had to stifle another moan when he saw Spock reach down to squeeze himself once, clearly lacking the amount of self control he usually harbored so proudly. Well, he wouldn't tell you that he was proud about it, but Jim knew.   
  
"I can't believe the ambassador's son is sucking me off," Jim said, chuckling at his own joke.  
  
Spock's eyebrows came together in confusion and he removed his lips from Jim with a slobbery 'pop.' "Jim, we have been together for almost two Terran years."  
  
"Not gonna give me an exact date?"  
  
Spock flushed a lovely green, "I usually would, but right now it seems my faculties are not in the right order to do so."  
  
Fuck, Jim almost came at that. There was nothing like the feeling of getting a Vulcan so sex hazed they couldn’t hammer you with statistics. He felt bad for everyone else in Iowa who wasn't getting some from a hot, green space-alien.   
  
Spock went back to work on sucking his cock, alternating between licks down and up the sides to sucking his cheeks in hard and gliding up and down the shaft. He had moved his right hand from Jim's thigh to the base, and jerked him steadily while his tongue dipped into the slit at the top and lathed at the frenulum.   
  
Jim's cheeks felt warm at his impending orgasm, he just felt like he needed a little bit more to get there. Spock must've felt that, he thought, because he was slipping his own finger in his mouth beside Jim's dick for a second, and then there was a moist finger rubbing at his perineum.   
  
"Oh!" Jim choked out, biting his fist again to keep silent. Spock kept bobbing his head up and down on Jim's cock, sinking further and letting it hit the back of his throat. The same finger circled his asshole and then gave a gentle push inside, crooking into the inner walls. Jim's hips bucked off the bed, accidentally burrowing his dick further into Spock's throat and cumming hot spurts down his esophagus. Spock took it all in stride, eyes only watering a little bit.   
  
Jim was breathing heavy, trying to catch some oxygen since it felt like he'd spent the last fifteen minutes underwater. Nevertheless, he pulled his boyfriend up by the shirt collar until their mouths could meet again. Spock's mouth was drool covered and tasted faintly like cum, but he'd just choked himself on Jim's cock, so he could deal.  
  
"You're fucking amazing, Spock," Jim groaned.  
  
He spit into his hand and then slid it haphazardly down Spock's pants, reaching for his cock and jerking him fast and hard. Spock's breath picked up until he was just panting into Jim's open mouth. Jim squeezed harder and then rubbed at the precum that had dribbled over the frenulum, just as Spock had done for him. Then it was over and Spock was cumming hard over his fist and into his own boxer briefs. Jim wiped his messy hand on Spock's ass and rolled them over so they were both on their sides in the tangled confines of Jim's blankets.  
  
"It is cold in your room." Spock frowned just slightly. Jim tried to turn his face away in embarrassment. He started tucking blankets around Spock as fast as he could, hoping Spock would just let it go if we was warm again. Jim felt stupid for forgetting that Spock wasn't going to be able to handle the cold in his room as well as he could. It was mid May, still not warm enough for a Vulcan in Iowa, and his parents weren't able to pay for the heat that month. And probably wouldn’t be able to for the next month either. He took cold showers and washed his dishes with cold water and slept in a cold bed. "No, Jim," Spock moved the layers of blankets off of them and turned Jim's face towards himself. "We need to talk about this. I would like you to come back with me, to New Vulcan. You can go to Starfleet Academy there and live on campus or with my family. You can get away from here." Spock searched Jim's eyes for a response. Some sign that he might be finally considering this.   
  
But then he was sighing and rolling onto his back, staring at the glow-in-the dark stars on his ceiling. Sometimes if he looked hard enough, maybe he could see Spock among them.   
  
"We've talked about this and you know I can't do that. I have to get out of here on my own." Spock just looked at him. "You know that."  
  
He didn't push it any further, just lay on his back and put two fingers onto Jim's chest. Jim brought his own fingers up to his chest and placed them over Spock's.  
  
A couple more moments of semi-comfortable silence passed by before Jim had the ability to speak again and really mean what he was going to say. "I'll think about it. And before you even start going all 'a logical decision' on me, the only reason I'm even considering it is because of emotions and feelings," Jim paused, making sure Spock was really hearing him out on this. "A logical decision would be to pay my own way and figure things out because if I didn't have you that's how it would go. But I do have you... and I don't want to _not_ have you. I'm tired of missing you and thinking nonstop about you every time someone so much as mentions space. So I'm telling you that I'll think about it 'cause at this rate, I know I won't be anywhere near New Vulcan for at least another five years. And I know it’s impossible to get legal papers to stay here even with Sarek’s name and everything."   
  
Spock scooted closer to him, moving their fingers from the Vulcan kiss, and turning to give Jim one of the human variety. "I understand, Jim. Thank you for acquiescing to consider it more thoughtfully." Jim recognized that as an inexplicit plea for him to just take the unearned prize and live happily ever after with him in a house easily six times the size of his own and his university expenses completely paid off. It was a seductive notion, if anything.  
  
Whatever, he'd think about it.  
  
"I believe you should get some rest now." Spock pushed a lock of hair out of Jim's eyes and turned them so they were intertwined beneath the sheets. Jim bristled happily at the affection, since cuddling was hardly a thing Spock would willingly do. It took some seriously dubious coercion on Jim's behalf to even get them to spoon. "For warmth." Spock huffed, knowing full well what his boyfriend was thinking.   
  
There was silence, and then there was sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Jim neglected to consider the fact that his mom might stop home from work to help him pick Spock up from the airport. So she was a little surprised to open her son's bedroom door to wake him up for the day and find him tangled up in his bed with said boyfriend.    
  
"Spock! It's great to see you here in one piece." She smiled a jaw aching grin, left hand still gripping the door handle.    
  
Spock jumped out of bed and straightened his clothing, standing at attention for Jim's mother. "Ah, Miss- Winona. It is lovely to see you again. I apologize for the circumstances of my arrival. My shuttle got in early," the temptation to alter that phrasing to "earlier than expected" was evidence that he had spent too much of his time around a human. A human who lied statistically more often than most others.    
  
While Winona only had a blue collar job, putting starship parts together in a factory, she wasn't a stupid woman. But she gave up on not expecting funny business any more when Jim hit sixteen. She decided that he was old enough and noticed that Spock was not someone who was going to mislead her son. In fact, he would surely do the opposite. Now Jim was almost eighteen, had a serious boyfriend, and was about to leave the house.    
  
Winona and her son's relationship was far from perfect. She could hardly provide for him and was hardly ever at home. She didn't want some of his last memories from living in their house to be fights with his mother over the boy he loved.   
  
Winona knew that she would have felt the same at his age.   
  
So she just swallowed the part of her that told her to rip them both from the bed and lock them in separate rooms and did her best to smile sincerely. "Don't be sorry. Just be safe guys. I'm gonna head back to work, so call me if you need anything. Also... don't let Frank find out you've slept in the same bed last night."   
  


Then she was out the door, leaving them alone in the room again. Jim snuck his hand up behind the back of Spock’s shirt and tugged him back onto the bed with him. “Jim, your mother is still in the house!” Spock didn’t move from where he was, however, lying practically on top of Jim. He took Spock’s lips in his own, pulling away and nuzzling his nose against his face.

 

“It’s fine, she’s gonna be gone soon anyway. You heard her; I’m old enough to have a boy in my bed.” Jim smirked lazily, still sleepy from staying up into the wee hours of the morning.

 

“You should get more sleep.” Spock brushed a finger over Jim’s lips, back and forth. His tongue darted out in response and seized a single finger, dipping between the webs and then drawing it back into his mouth. Spock shivered, eyes fluttering shut and already growing a semi from the sensation. Jim pulled off the finger and instead used that hand to slide down the front of Spock’s pants. 

 

He reached down to wipe his spit soaked fingers on the bedsheets, but Jim shot up and grabbed said hand. “I got those fingers nice and wet, so you better use them for something.” He watched Spock’s eyes grow dark with lust. Jim shucked off his pants to give Spock a head start, twisting around in the covers so they were both buried underneath. He gave pause with his fingers at the hem of his T-shirt before deciding to catalyze this thing and just take it off. “You too,” Jim huffed, waiting for Spock to follow suit.

 

When Spock was finally free of clothes, he frowned down at Jim. “While your comment did arouse me, I am afraid saliva will not be sufficient lubrication.” 

 

“Lame,” Jim stuck his tongue out at Spock and reached into the crevice between the bed and wall, pulling out a bottle of lube. “Don’t even comment on how handy that was. I’ve been lonely.” His lips pouted out, seeking purchase on Spock’s. Spock who ignored his comment and simply granted him the kiss. This was mainly due to the fact that the mental image of Jim alone in his room fingering himself open while looking up at the stars to picture Spock was far too distracting. He pushed the invasive thought away and pumped a quarter-sized glob of lube between his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. 

 

He slowly moved down Jim’s body and rubbed tentatively over his entrance. “Oh, mm” Jim jerked, a large breath escaping his lips and his ass pushing back against the finger. It dared to enter him, sliding in and crooking up against his inner walls. Jim squirmed around at the sensation, which was out of character for him and caught Spock’s notice. “Are you alright, Ashayam?” 

 

Jim chuckled. “More, alright? Just… could you add another finger? I’m used to starting with two,” Jim blushed a soft red, only making Spock harder if that was even possible.

 

Spock went right back to it, this time inserting two digits instead of the one. Jim groaned once they were pushed inside, crooked up, and then slammed back in. “Yeah, Spock.” He pushed himself down further. Spock splayed a hand out on Jim’s chest, holding him down firmly to the mattress. Jim happened to fucking love that. He would be happy with Spock playing with him like this forever, but Jim also wanted to come. And that would be with Spock balls deep inside of him. 

 

He got the message and pulled his fingers out, sitting back on his heels. “Do you have condoms?”

  
“I’m okay with being messy and I’ve got my hypos this month. There was this free clinic a few ways away.”

 

Spock frowned like he always did. “Jim, I imagine that ‘a few ways away’ in your terms is a watering down of what was actually several hours. You know that I can help you take care of health care expenses, especially when they are involving myself.”

 

Jim knew that this was a conversation Spock would not give up on, whether in the middle of sex or not. So yeah, it was best to just agree for now so they could get on with it. “Sure, okay. Maybe I’ll let you take care of me later. But you also need to take care of me  _ now. _ ” He gestured to his naked bottom-half which received a nod in response from Spock. Who used some more lube to slick himself up and then propped himself up on his elbows on either side of Jim’s shoulders to get a better angle for when he lined himself up with Jim’s hole. 

 

Jim reached a sure hand down and grasped Spock’s cock in his own hand, pumping it a few times and lining it up himself. He guided it in past the first ring of muscle, producing an, “oh-oh my-.” Hands flew to the sheets as Spock jerked the rest of the way in. They sat there still for a moment trying to calm down and get used to the sensation of each other that they hadn’t felt in so long. When he began to move, Jim wrapped his legs around his torso and searched that face for those green-tinted lips. He captured them in his own all the while just feeling Spock drive in and out of him. Spock dipped his own mouth lower and suckled at his jaw. Jim’s head tilted back on instinct and invited more licks down to his collarbone and up to that sensitive spot behind his ear. Spock gave a particularly deep thrust, making Jim’s breath hitch. He then picked up the pace, skin warming with the physical activity. “Having a cold room is so much better when I have my boyfriend.”

 

Spock hummed in response. The word “boyfriend” was a tough one for him to understand. But he could understand that Jim saying it made him glow in the same way Spock calling him “T’hy’la” did.

 

Jim started to work a hand over his own dick, chasing completion. His legs wrapped tighter around Spock’s back, pulling him in as deep as he could. There was nothing quite like feeling full to the brim. Jim sank deeper and deeper into it. 

 

Their lips collided one last time as he came into his fist, Spock moving at his own pace to chase his release. A moment later he was coming inside Jim for the first time ever and breathing heavily into his red flushed neck. 

 

“Gah, fuck. I need more sleep,” Jim pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead, rolling him and Spock over so he could collapse on top of him. “What do you want to do today?” His stomach chose that moment to growl.

 

“Let us eat and then we can decide.” Spock picked Jim’s hand from its place on his shoulder and kissed his palm, an intimate act for a straight laced Vulcan. They cleaned each other off with a wet rag in the bathroom, deciding that a shower would need to be added to the itinerary. Also, Spock couldn’t remember the last time he felt a water shower, so used to the instant cleansing waves of a sonic shower. There was no way a sonic shower was more romantic than a water shower was. Jim intended to prove it.

 

They tiptoed down to the kitchen as to not wake Jim’s stepdad, who may or may not have been in the house. Either way, him finding them wouldn’t be how Jim would want to ruin this good day with his boyfriend.

 

Jim pulled a bag of chips, a jar of peanut butter, and a single yellow pepper out of the fridge and sighed. “I’m sorry Spock, we don’t have much. Frank doesn’t really buy food and my mom isn’t home a lot.” He glanced at the floor. Embarrassed! How could he possibly be embarrassed about something that was so clearly outside of his locus of control, Spock thought. 

 

“Come,” he said, already heading towards the door. “I am taking you to get food, and then we can find something to do. You mentioned a “drive-in movie” in our last communications?”

 

A smile crept its way onto Jim’s face. Surprisingly, he did not complain about Spock’s “charity.” So his father gave him Terran currency before he traveled in and Spock wanted to use a little of that on Jim? Some things in life you should just take without question.

 

Jim drove to a restaurant-type place about 25 minutes out from Riverside. Spock was uncomfortable for the duration of the ride, claiming that he could purchase Jim an aircar. Jim’s response was that Spock was not his “sugar daddy” which he did not understand in the least. He made sure to state that he was in no way offering Jim sweets of any kind.

 

They ate in what was mostly silence, asking each other questions about studies, friends, and family. Not for the purpose of small-talk, but out of genuine interest. It felt like little puzzle pieces were clicking together inside Jim. Like maybe everything in his life would be fixed if he was just with Spock. He also knew that it was an illogical thought. Spock didn’t imply that joining him on New Vulcan would fix his problems on Earth, nor did he realize that fixing said problems was something Jim felt the need to do.

 

Jim stabbed a baby tomato from Spock’s salad and popped it into his mouth, thinking.

 

* * *

 

 

He pulled into the drive-in, middle row, around 8:30 that evening. The light was still fading from the sky and there was a warm breeze pervading the air. 

 

He looked over to the passenger seat to find Spock, head tilted back and the tips of his ears blushed green with warmth. Jim leaned over in the car seat and rolled up the windows. The point of the drive-in was that it was supposed to be vintage. They offered radios to people who had air cars, but Jim didn’t need one. He rolled the black knob up until it said 92.2 and heard the opening credits pour through the speaker of his car radio. 

 

As Jim tucked blankets and comforters into the bed of his truck, Spock hovered behind him, chewing on a piece of popcorn which he decidedly enjoyed. “What film will we be watching?”

Jim held out a hand and used it to shove Spock backwards.

 

“First, stop chewing in my ear. The movie is called “Apollo 13.” It’s several centuries old but is based on real events. It’s about-,”

 

“The seventh Apollo space program mission that was meant to go to Earth’s moon and resulted in failure. My ancestors remember witnessing multiple failures on your behalf from Vulcan, but they could not interfere. It was a rule similar to that of the Prime Directive the Federation has today.” He climbed up into the bed of the truck when Jim waved him over. “Fascinating,” Spock added, leaning against the back windows. 

 

“What, the movie or our makeshift couch?”

 

He paused for a moment. “Both.”

 

Jim slung an arm around Spock’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. He then decided that wasn’t the most comfortable position and lumbered over Spock until he was sat upon his lap. “Spread your legs,” he commanded, all captain-like. Spock did as he said and watched as Jim sunk into the now open space between his legs. “Now put your arms around me.” Again, Spock obeyed and wrapped his long arms around Jim’s waist, interlocking his own hands at his groin. Jim hummed and leaned back against his flat chest, grinning when Spock noticeably breathed in the scent of his hair. 

 

He felt so warm inside that he asked, “do they have drive-in movies on New Vulcan?”

 

Spock averted his eyes from the screen in favor of looking down at Jim’s blonde head. “Whatever it takes to get you to stay with me there, New Vulcan has it.”

 

The words were so inadvertently sentimental that Jim felt the need to turn around in Spock’s outstretched arms and place two palms on either side of his face. Their eyes were forced into contact, even visible in the now darkening sky. “Really?”

 

Spock blinked his eyes once; a silent “yes.” 

 

Jim crushed their lips together, conveying more feeling than he ever felt for Spock. Their mouths moved together, tongues tangling and spit swapping just like every other couple in the parking lot, except Jim was convinced that with them it was different. Their kisses meant  _ more _ . 

 

“I love you Spock, and I know that I tell you that I need to face my demons here before I go running off to another planet, but you make that harder and harder every day.” He sat in Spock’s lap, this time facing him,  _ Apollo 13  _ be damned. He’d seen every space related movie anyway, old and new. They made him think about a better future where he is far away from Earth.

 

Jim was going to go to New Vulcan. He was going to leave this shitty life behind and join Spock among the stars.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part where I say thanks for reading and I let you know what you already know but I'm gonna say it anyway even though AO3 should technically legally protect me.  
> I do not own Star Trek or any of its franchises and I am not making money off of this.
> 
> Just so you know, I offer blanket permission to anyone who would like to fanart, podfic, rec, or translate my work as long as you give proper credit. If you want to repost it somewhere else to share it just come ask me.
> 
> Join me on social media!  
> Tumblr: https://spirkintodarkness.tumblr.com/ / https://jamierbean.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/kiarakuraru?lang=en


End file.
